In a circular knitting machine, the knitted tubular fabric is wound in a flat condition on a take-up mechanism which typically includes a take-up roll rotatably supported by the frame of the take-up mechanism of the knitting machine. After a predetermined amount of knit fabric has accumulated on the take-up roll, the formed fabric roll is doffed therefrom.
Heretofore most prior art doffing apparatus have been complex and time consuming to operate, or require an operator's physical exertion in removing the formed fabric roll from the knitting machine. Some apparatus use a separate truck or buggy for receiving the fabric roll to lessen the amount of operator exertions required to doff the fabric roll. However, these apparatus also are complex and suffer other drawbacks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,600 to Amaya et al discloses a complex doffing apparatus having a truck pivotally supported on the knitting machine. The truck swings inwardly under the fabric roll and then swings outwardly therefrom for removing the roll. As disclosed, the knitting machine must stop when the fabric roll is oriented in a preselected position before the fabric roll is removed. In another complex apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,001 to Eschenbach, a special doffing handle is operated to unroll the fabric roll for lowering the fabric roll onto a separate buggy. A core then is dropped out of a groove of the take-up roll to disengage the roll. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,157 to Okada, the fabric roll is deposited on a dolly after a split take-up roll is moved outwardly from opposite ends of the knitting machine.
Other doffing apparatus do not use a separate truck or dolly for receiving the formed fabric roll. Instead, they include modified take-up rolls to aid in doffing. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,885 to Bourgeois, a receiving drawer supports the take-up roll. The receiving drawer is moved outwardly to aid in removing the formed fabric roll. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,674 to Dickno, guide plates are unlatched and moved to a horizontal position to remove the fabric roll. These apparatus also are complex and therefore, not as desirable.